Tokyo Mew Mew! Plus Mina?
by Moonyblue
Summary: Ichigo just left work to let off some steam. But what she came back with was surprising! Another mew mew! How powerful is she? Will there be some angry mew mews? Find out! Sorry! I am bad at making a summary for fan fictions! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, Mew Power, or Tokyo Mew Mew al la Mode.

Claimer: I do own this plot.

Chapter One: The New Mew Mew

Ichigo layed her head on her desk. 'This is so exhausting!' She thought as she glanced up at her pile of homework. She pushed herself off of her desk and stared at a half finished problem wide eyed. "This is the last one problem of my homework." She grabbed her pencil and smiled. 'This is it...move the pencil to the paper...that is it...now...umm...x equals...' She chewed on the end of her poor pencil. 'Oh! X equals 2!' She wrote in the problem, along with the other answers. 'Thank goodness Lettuce told me to do this all in the beginning of summer vacation!' It was the second day of summer vacation and Ichigo had been working day and night on the wretched homework. She sighed and walked over to her bed. She threw herself on it and took a well deserved nap.

Briiiiiiiiing! Ichigo's head shot up. "Who!? What!? When!? Where!? Why!?" She yelled in alarm. She gazed down at her hip. "It's ringing? Oh! My cellphone!" Ichigo stated while pulling it out and checking who it was. "It is Aoyoma-kun!" She squeeled happily. She answered it with a happy, "Moshi moshi!"

_"Hello Ichigo! It is Masaya. How are you?"_

"Hello Aoyama-kun! I'm fine! How are you?" She blushed in delight.

_"I'm good...so, I was wondering...do you want to go on a date tomorrow?"_

"Yeah! Wait...I have to work tomorrow. Darn!"

_"That is fine! I will pick you up after work! Does that sound fine?"_

"Yes, Aoyama-kun!"

_"Ok! Bye!"_

"Bye bye!" She hung up and jumped in the air. "WOOHOO! I'm going on a date with Aoyama-kun!" She fell to the bed and giggled merrily. She stopped dead when she heard a door slamming and a male's voice yelling, "ICHIGO! GET HERE NOW! YOU ARE NOT GOING ON A DATE!" Ichigo screamed and grabbed her bag and put her hair up. Her father's footsteps grew louder. She zoomed from her room, down the steps, and out the door. "CYA!"

Finally at the park, Ichigo stopped to take a breath. "Whew! What luck!" The earth began to shake suddenly. _'What is this! AHH!' _Ichigo thought as she fell to the ground. She rubbed her sore butt. "Oww! Wait a second! This is exactly like the earthquake that happened when I became a mew mew!" She screamed over the terrified people's screams. A bright red light flashed by the cafe. _'Someone is becoming a mew mew! I thought there was only us!' _She struggled to stay upright as she ran towards the cafe. She burst through the doors angerly and saw Keiichiro.

She stomped up to him in anger and poked her finger on his chest. "I thought you guys said there was only five mew mews!" Ichigo yelled while giving him the evil glare. (Keiichiro anime sweat drops here). "Well...we thought maybe...umm...that you need reinforcements...so...yes." Keiichiro fumbled nervously. Ichigo squinted her eyes and continued to stare at him. He kept stepping farther away from her until he was gone and in the kitchen. Ryou came through the door from the basement in his usual clothes and walking with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

"RYOU!" Ichigo shouted while asking him the same thing. He literally swipe her away with one arm and continued to the door. "Ryou! Stop right there!" She yelled while running after him. They arrived in a clump of trees extremelt close to the cafe and Ryou stopped, wide eyed. Before him was...nothing? He spun around quickly to Ichigo and got in her face. "YOU IDIOT!! YOU DISTRACTED ME!! NOW SHE IS GONE!" Ichigo shyed away in pain. "Well you don't have to yell in my face!" She turned and rushed away from the angry Ryou.

Ichigo wandered through the park, letting her steam out. _'That jerk! Who does he think he is! I should just scratch the heck out of him! That was so mean! Omph!'_ Ichigo bumped into a little girl. The little girl toppled over and sprawled out on the grass. "I'm so sorry!" Ichigo said while offering her hand out. The girl took Ichigo's hand and Ichigo helped her up. "It is ok! I'm tough! I will live. So...what is your name?" The girl asked shyly while wiping grass from her miniskirt. "My name is Ichigo Mommiya! What is yours?" The girl smiled. "My name is Mina Yamanachi!" The girl named Mina replied all grins.

Ichigo smiled also. "So...I guess I will be going. Where are you heading?" Mina's eyes glowed. "I'm heading to the pink cafe place over there. I'm not that much of a girly girl but come on, who couldn't resist?" Ichigo giggled. They both went back to the cafe. Ichigo went in the back to put on her work uniform while Mina sat down at a table. Pudding came over and took her order. Ryou came downstairs from his room after his shower and scanned the room. His eyes fixed on one girl. Mina. "It is the new mew mew!" He whispered under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Mina Finds Out Her True Form! And Mad Mew Mews!

Claimer: I do own this plot.

Chapter One: The New Mew Mew

Mina looked up and saw a man with blonde hair looking at her. Her eyes widen and she looked away. She kept glancing over to him to see if he would look away. When he didn't, she blushed in embarrassment. 'Why me?' She asked herself as he continued to burn holes into her. She shifted uncomfortably and Pudding came over with her order. "Here is your yummy chocolate chip parfait!" She yelled enthusiastically as ever. Mina excepted it and dug in.

When she finished, Ryou walked over and grabbed her arm. She squeeked in alarm as she was pulled down to the basement. "Let me go you jerk! Oww!" She shouted as she was roughly let go and fell on her butt. She got up and rubbed the sore spot. She growled under her breath and then gasped as she saw her surroundings. A huge screen was in front of her. The rest of the room was to dark to tell what else was there. 

She gaped in amazement as a picture was uploaded. It was of her! "Hey! Where did you get that? Were you stalking me?" She asked as she saw her and her brother hugging. "Well, we had to figure out who you liked for laughs. So, you like this...um...Yuu dude?" Ryou asked while raising an eyebrow. Mina's eyes bugged out and she coughed. "Yuu! He is my brother! You thought...! Him and I...! Oh my goodness! You really don't know how to stalk people do you?" She asked laughing her head off. She stopped suddenly and asked while squinting her eyes at him. "Who are you? I'm Minawa Yamanachi!" Ryou turned away and said bluntly, "The name is Ryou." A grin spread across Mina's face. "Cute name." Ryou blushed and gave her the mew mew medallion. "Here. You use it when there is danger. Just yell whatever comes to you." With that he walked away.

Mina was left with her jaw hanging. "Ok..." She said to no one in particular. She raced up the steps, out the door, and into the park. 

Meanwhile with Tart, Pai, and Kish...

"This one will work perfectly. The mew mew brats are at work! Pai! Let us get started!" Kish laughed evilly. Pai kept his serious face on and released a jelly fish. It floated to a bunny and the bunny grew to be the size of three elephants. Kish laughed louder and louder. Tart looked around. A girl with long black hair put up in a pony tail with pink streaks wearing a miniskirt and a tank top was walking alone and was an easy target. "Let's kill her first!" Tart yelled while smiling.

And we are back to Mina...

Mina put her long black hair with pink streaks in it into a pony tail and took a walk in the park. She let out a sigh of relief when she was alone and it was quiet. She stopped dead. A big thumping noise was coming towards her. Closer...closer...closer...she looked up and saw a huge, ugly bunny rabbit with swords for teeth looming above her. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" She screamed bloody murder and dived out of it's way. The madellion she was given flew from her poclet and landed beside her hand. 

"Here. You use it when there is danger. Just yell whatever comes to you." With that he walked away.

Mina recalled what Ryou had said. "Whatever comes to me?" She grabbed the madellion and got up. She turned to look at the monster and stood proudly with her legs planted firmly on the ground. She raised the madellion right as the other mew mews rushed to the scene. They all stopped dead as they saw her and their jaws dropped. "MEW MEW MINAWA!! METAMORPHIS! 

A/N: Ok, transformation time. The song that goes to her transformation is Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield so yeah. She twirls and puts the medallion on her chest where a star mark is. Then the medallion disappears and she twirls very fast. She throws out her arms and lets her hands go limp. Claws form and grow to be thick and two inches long and retractable. Black gloves appear with pink edges. She kicks out both legs and black boots appear. A black band with pink edging appears on her thigh and she is wearing a black belly shirt with pink edging, a short black miniskirt, and black ears. Her hair is the same. She has pink eyes. Ok that is it. Oh yeah, Mina is my character. Minawa is my japanese name.

Mina stood in awe for a few seconds. Then her state of awe was broken as the big bunny attacked. She swiftly leaped onto a high branch of a nearby tree and stood on her hands and feet. She growled. The other mews just stared in shock. Minawa jumped onto the back of the Chimera animal and yelled, "Heart claws!" Her claws extended to three inches and turned death black. She slashed out and yelled, "Ribbon Heart Fury!" Golden specks of light rushed out of her claws and entered the Chimera animal. Mina jumped off of it and fell to the ground with a soft thud. There was a POP! and the jelly fish appeared struggling to get away from Masha. The now helpless bunny raced away in fright. Mina looked up at the mew mews.

Ichigo stepped forward. "Minawa! Why didn't you tell me you were a mew mew? Why? And why did we just learn about it like this? And why are you in our team now? We are not suppose to have this many people!" Ichigo screamed frustrated. Zakuro stepped forward. "She isn't in our team." She said coldly. Mina gasped hurt. She looked sadly at the ground even though she had no clue what their team was. They rejected her!

Ryou appeared along with Keiichiro. "I see you have met Minawa." Keiichiro stated smiling happily. Ichigo turned angerly to the two. "So when were you gonna tell us she was the new mew mew? When did we agree to add another to our team? I'm ok with it but I'm furious that no one told me!" Ichigo whined like a baby. Zakuro stepped forward. "I will not accept this! When I said I would help, I only thought I would have to deal with these people. Not more! Soon you will make everyone a mew mew huh?" Zakuro asked coldly while getting frighteningly closer while staring at the two. Keiichiro spoke up. "We calculated all of your fighting skills and multiplied them by how long it takes you to defeat one Chimera animal. If my calculations are correct, the aliens are creating Chimera animals more rapidly and will let them go. But with her," He gestured to Mina who had stood up. "We might have a chance to defeat the aliens." 

The original mew mews crowded together. Five minutes later, Ichigo stepped from the huddle and stated while smiling and looking at Mina, "We would be proud to have another person in our group. On one condition." Mina took a step closer. "Anything!" Mina said excited. Ichigo smiled, "You have to help me at the cafe!" Everyone, including Zakuro laughed. They all untransformed and walked to the cafe. They all explained everything to Minawa. The mew mews have added a new member. While they were walking to the cafe, Mina thought to herself, 'This is nice. I have new friends. Also, I have found out my mew mew form is a black panther!' 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.

Claimer: I do own this plot and Minawa.

A/N: Sorry this is so small, I had a little time to write this since it is Easter.

Mina's chest heaved and she gasped for air. Ichigo did the same. "Man! This is why I hate school! I have no clue why they make us do it!" Mina complained while rubbing herself with a towel. They had just ran two miles. Of course, they both lay their heads on the bleachers and fell asleep.

A/N: You are so lucky I am even writing. Atleast this gets me away from my seven year old cousin...typical kittys those twoMina and IchigO!

"Ichigo-san! Mina-san!" Lettuce yelled as she shook the two napping girls. "Get up! Chimera animal!" Ichigo shot up like a rocket and looked around. "Where?" She asked as she saw Lettuce in her tranformed form and standing on a bleacher. Lettuce pointed at the basketball court where a massive chimera animal was attacking the boys basketball team. "Aoyama-kun! He is there with his friends!" Ichigo jumped up and got her medallion. "Mew Mew Strawberry! Metamorphis!" She transformed and woke Mina up.

Mina blinked in surprise as she saw the chimera animal attacking the boys. "Aoyama-kun!" She yelled while grabbing her medallion. "Mew Mew Mina! Metamorphis!" She transformed and ran toward the attack. Straight for Aoyama. 'Why did she say Aoyama-kun? How does she know him? Wait! She can't like him! She is only eleven!' Ichigo thought in panic as she raced after her.

Masaya was crouching under a lunch table and the chimera animal was advancing. Mina raced towards him. Once she was there, she grabbed his hand and pulled him from under the table. The climbed up onto the top of the table, pulling him up with her. "Here it goes!" New words were rising from her heart, "Dark heart stalker!" Her whole body turned black and she looked like a shadow. Mina opened her eyes and they were red.

Her eyes glowed so bright, they forced the other mew mews to look away so they would not be blinded. She raced forward. Ichigo peeked through her fingers in horror as she saw the massive chimera animal ripped to shreds like it was paper. Mina had an evil glare in her eyes and she seemed to have no control. 'This is so horrible!' Ichigo thought in her head as Mina stopped dead and started to take deep breaths.

Mina slowly turned back to her regular self. She turned to Masaya and walked slowly towards him. Right infront of him, she collapsed and he caught her. Ichigo gasped as she saw Mina in her boyfriend's arms. He smoothed Mina's hair and looked up at Ichigo, his eyes full of worry. "Aoyama-kun..." Ichigo called out quietly. Masaya smiled and stood up. He held Mina in his arms. "How do you know her?" Ichigo asked scared for their relationship.

Masaya sighed and smiled at Ichigo. "Mina probably told you that her last name was Yamanachi. But it is not. It is my last name. She is my little sister."


End file.
